Drone Alien
Name Drone Aliens are considered as a basic Xenomorph, these would have features of the larger Xenomorphs but are less agile. The drone first appeared in the film Alien also called 'Big Chap' it had a clear carapace as part of Giger's design but most drones in later films and media lacked this feature. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Alien v Predator (Mugen) Aliens: Infestation AVP: Evolution Alien (film) Alien vs. Predator (film) Aliens v Predator 2 Alien vs. Predator (SNES) Alien vs. Predator: Arcade Alien: Isolation Aliens Armageddon Features Alien that appears as standard in most games and some Alien films, a drone alien has a shaped and smooth carapace. With a clear carapace, the shape of a human skull can be visible beneath it. Interactions [[wikipedia:Alien_(film)|'Alien (film)']] The alien appeared fully developed after a few hours after emerging from Kane aboard the Nostromo, choosing to use the air shafts and air ducts that linked the floors. After Ash built a motion tracking device and four flame throwers, the crew set about tracking and killing it, this unfortunately lead to the death of the crew, killed or impregnated. Ripley and the cat Jonese survive by escaping in the Narcissus after setting the Nostromo on self-destruct only to find that the alien is aboard with them. After Ripley gets into a spacesuit she opens the escape hatch releasing the alien and with a grappling hook ejects the alien into space. Alien: Isolation Amanda Ripley and the other crew must avoid the Alien as they complete tasks aboard the installation, capture by the creature means death. The Alien has the ability to sense a players actions and reactions and can adapt and learn from past encounters with players. Continuity [[wikipedia:Alien_(film)|'Alien (film)']] Big Chap, the alien in the film as he is known has a clear translucent undulating carapace with a human skull visible underneath, as part of Giger's original design a human skull formed part of an alien's composition as being both alien and human. In filming the final carapace was painted a darker colour which left the skull only slightly visible. In the film Aliens the carapace wasn't used leaving the skull completely visible. Drone Aliens are the same as Alien Drones as referred in other games and media. Concept Giger made several conceptual paintings of the adult Alien before crafting the final version. He sculpted the creature's body using plasticine, incorporating pieces such as vertebrae from snakes and cooling tubes from a Rolls-Royce. The creature's head was manufactured separately by Carlo Rambaldi who had worked on the aliens in Close Encounters of the Third Kind. Rambaldi followed Giger's designs closely making some modifications in order to incorporate the moving parts which would animate the jaw and inner mouth. A system of hinges and cables was used to operate the creature's rigid tongue, which protruded from the main mouth and had a second mouth at the tip of it with its own set of movable teeth. The final head had about nine hundred moving parts and points of articulation. Part of a human skull was used as the face and was hidden under the smooth translucent cover of the alien's head. Carlo Rambaldi also worked on the alien eggs and the facehuggers for the film. Rambaldi's original Alien jaw is now on display in the Smithsonian Institution, while in April 2007 the original Alien suit was sold at auction. Copious amounts of K-Y Jelly were used to simulate saliva and to give the Alien an overall slimy appearance a technique used in future Alien, Predator and Alien v Predator films. The creature's vocalizations were provided by Percy Edwards, a voice artist famous for providing bird sounds for British television throughout the 1960s and 1970s as well as the whale sounds for Orca: Killer Whale (1977). Production Bolaji Badejo played as the Alien in the film, a Nigerian design student, Badejo was discovered in a bar by a member of the casting team, who put him in touch with Ridley Scott. Scott believed that Badejo with a slender frame could portray the Alien and look as if his arms and legs were too long to be real, creating the illusion that there could not possibly be a human being inside the costume. Stuntmen Eddie Powell and Roy Scammell also portrayed the Alien in some scenes. For some scenes such as when the Alien lowers itself from the ceiling to kill Brett in the cargo rooms, the creature was portrayed by stuntmen Eddie Powell and Roy Scammell, in that scene a costumed Powell was suspended on wires and then lowered in an unfurling motion. [[wikipedia:Alien vs. Predator_(film)|'Alien vs. Predator (film)']] On-set Tom Woodruff, Jr. again played as the lead Alien listed in the film's credits as Grid, after a grid-like wound received during the film. Special effects company Amalgamated Dynamics Incorporated (ADI) were hired for the movie, having previously worked on Alien 3 and Alien Resurrection. Visual special effects producers Arthur Windus and John Bruno were in charge of the project, which contained 400 effects shots. ADI founders Alec Gillis, Tom Woodruff Jr., and members of their company began designing costumes, miniatures and effects in June 2003. In MPC's soho, London studio, accurate computer models and matching textures were painstakingly built for both the Aliens and Predators in order to exactly match those of their live-action counterparts. Production A hydraulic Alien puppet was created so ADI would be able to make movements faster and give the Alien a slimline and skeletal appearance, rather than using an actor in a suit. The puppet required six people to run it, three for the head and body, two for the arms, and a sixth to make sure the signals were reaching the computer. Movements were recorded in the computer so that puppeteers would be able to repeat moves that Anderson liked. The puppet was used in six shots, including the first fight scene with a Predator which took one month to film, this was filmed using both hydraulically and animatronic Alien and an actor in a suit. MPC effects animators provided the final ingredients in the film including steaming blood, alien saliva, explosive debris and swirling snow storms. For these scenes, MPC's artists created entire environments, and utilized an extended version of MPC's proprietary crowd software "ALICE" (created for the studio's work on Warner Brothers 'Troy') to create a swarm of over 16,000 squirming alien warriors. Aliens v Predator 2 Drones are the typical alien on LV1201 along with Runners and Warriors. A player's character evolves into a drone in the level Surprise from the face hugger stage and continues as a drone. In multiplayer a Drone is available as playable character for the aliens. AVP: Evolution In the game AVP: Evolution a Drone is similiar to a Runner alien but has a slightly undulating smooth head. It is a players character as they start, and can be up graded by collecting xeno points which are unlocked by completing tasks and through kills. Alien v Predator (Mugen) A new update to the game has new aliens introduced and an updated Alien Drone. The game uses characters from the Alien v Predator (SNES) game. Alien vs. Predator (SNES) The Alien Drone first appeared in the game Alien v Predator (SNES) and is the same as the Alien v Predator (Mugen) game which was based around the earlier games. Alien vs. Predator: Arcade The game Alien v Predator: Arcade mostly has Warrior Aliens from the film Aliens with a similiar designed Alien Drone from the film Alien. Alien: Isolation The drone alien that appears in the game Alien: Isolation features qualities based around the alien from the film Alien. A solitary alien who stalks the crew, killing them one at a time. As stated in Alien: Isolation Origins the drone in the game Alien: Isolation is noticeably 'bigger' than the creature in the first film, therefore suggesting that it is a different individual. The Alien is up against the surviving crew Parker, Lambert and Ripley of the Nostromo after Kane's and Brett's death in the DLC maps Crew Expendable and Last Survivor for the game Alien: Isolation, set once again aboard the Nostromo from scenes of the film. Concept Concepts for the alien with drawn by Bradley Wright, Calum Watt and Bjorn Hurri. Characters were designed by lead character artist Ranulf Busby and brought to life by lead animator Chris Southall, with character detail art and modeling provided by Jack Perry and Nic Frath. Production Creative Assembly didn’t want the alien too look like a man in a rubber suit, so for the creature to be believable and have a different poise in each encounter, the team created 70 or 80 sets of animations for different states the Xenomorph might be in like running, attacking, sneaking up on the player, or searching for them. Creative Assembly then created separate sets of animations for the alien. “The fact that the head turns and looks at you was a massive thing for us,” says Napper. “We wanted players to understand the alien’s intentions by the way it’s moving or by its expression – but of course the alien doesn’t really have a expression. So physical movement was very important to communicating the alien’s behaviour.” In game The alien in game preforms much like Bradley Wright concepts for him standing and walking, torso and gentle tail movements are captured like they were designed to with animation bringing it to life. Aliens Armageddon Aliens in the game have been developed by Play Mechanics and Raw Trills, these are based around aliens from the Alien/Predator franchise and although the story doesn't fit in around other events the aliens most resemble alien drones warriors, warrior resurrection aliens without the increased size and versions of Aliens: Colonial Marines aliens. Alien drones like Big Chap from the film Alien are most comparable, these aliens also have unique movement and are similiar with alien attacks from the game AVP: Evolution, similiar carapaces from Aliens: Colonial Marines aliens like versions of the Xeno Spitter without the acid nodules appear, attack movements are similiar for each alien. See also Alien Status Drone Warrior Guardian Praetorian Queen References Citations Alien v Predator (Mugen) Aliens: Infestation AVP: Evolution Alien (film) Alien vs. Predator (SNES) Alien vs. Predator: Arcade Alien: Isolation Aliens Armageddon Footnotes category:Alien category:Alien: Isolation category:Aliens category:Info